Intrusions
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 5 in my Season 4 fan fiction series and it's Richard Centric and is called Intrusions


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

Intrusions- Richard-Centric

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithJune 24th 2007

INT. INSIDE THE TEMPLE

We see RICHARD and CINDY enter the temple (RICHARD leading CINDY). CINDY is looking about it curiously as RICHARD looks blank faced. RICHARD suddenly stops.

RICHARD

This is it, Cindy. Ok?

CINDY looks about the temple.

CINDY

But I don't understand: what is so sacred about this place?

RICHARD walks over to a tomb.

RICHARD

These, Cindy, are the originals.

CINDY

The original what?

RICHARD

The original people of this island, Cindy. We've lived on this island for thousands of years now: did you think it was the DHARMA project that found the island and built civilization here?

CINDY nods her head in embarrassment.

CINDY

That is what Ben told me when I joined you

RICHARD

Forget Ben, Cindy. He is pathetic! Believes he is in charge: what an imbecile.

RICHARD walks over to CINDY

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

We own this island, Cindy. We just allow him to live on it and believe he is in charge. We proved that to the DHARMA project during the purge: we rule this island. They would call us the hostiles

RICHARD laughs

CINDY

What's funny?

RICHARD

They thought we were aggressive and absolute brutes but when you compare us to them, we were the sweetest angels ever. We are to protect the island unlike them: they destroyed it with their actions and experiments! We weren't hostile: not at all!

CINDY

Ok then. So, what about Jacob? Was he one of you, the hostiles or the originals?

RICHARD

Yes, Jacob was but he was special: different from the rest of us. He was our version of Walt: so much power he possessed yet he was unable to harness it. Goodness knows why Ben still believes in him: he is a silly old man!

CINDY

So, is this it? Or is there more?

RICHARD

Cindy, there is much, much more to be revealed yet.

EXT. A CAMP OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE (FLASHBACK)

We see a large group of people praying outside the temple chanting together. We then see RICHARD stand up (he still looks very similar) and move away from this area to his own small tent of some sort. Then suddenly a man comes through running.

THE MAN

There are people here!

The people that were praying look up at the man as he slows down and stops. RICHARD walks over to him urgently.

RICHARD

What do you mean, Stewart?

STEWART

I was watching the sky and then I saw them coming, coming here on large boats to here.

More people are beginning to gather round now.

RICHARD

How far away are they?

STEWART

They'll be close now, maybe, even landed on the beach.

RICHARD

Dammit! Stewart, take Jonathan and Julia with you and report back to me, soon! I need to go see, Jacob!

RICHARD turns and begins to walk away in the direction of the jungle.

EXT. OUTSIDE JACOB'S HOUSE

RICHARD is standing outside JACOB'S house. He knocks on the door and waits. JACOB (in human form) opens the door- he is around 40 years old at this point.

JACOB

Richard!

RICHARD

I need to speak to you, Jacob, about something that is happening: something that is going to disrupt our whole life style.

JACOB

Come in

RICHARD walks in.

INT. JACOB'S HOUSE

We see a brightly lit JACOB'S house interior (completely different to the dark interior we have seen before). JACOB walks in followed by RICHARD. JACOB invites RICHARD but RICHARD does not sit down and carries on standing up.

JACOB

Fine then.

RICHARD

You saw them coming didn't you?

JACOB

Yes and there's nothing you can do about it. They will take over this land: yet we still need to fight for it- it is our land, Richard.

RICHARD

Why didn't you warn me?

JACOB

It will bring good things as well: a follower- Benjamin.

RICHARD

Who?

JACOB

Benjamin! You will know who he is eventually!

RICHARD

Can't your powers stop them?

JACOB

You know, Richard, that I am unable to do that.

JACOB stares at him.

JACOB (CONTN'D)

Now, you must go: fight!

LOST

EXT. THE JUNGLE TREE-LINE

We see JIN enter through the bushes and approach SUN from behind. He surprises her and then kisses her on the cheek.

JIN

He...Hello

SUN

Hello, Jin

JIN

I'm here... to get... Claire... goodbye

He signals a goodbye wave.

SUN

Ahh, to say goodbye to Charlie

JIN

Yes

SUN

Claire! You may go now! Say bye to Charlie

CLAIRE looks around and smiles at the two of them

CLAIRE

Ok

She gets up and makes her way over to JIN and SUN.

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

Let's go then.

She begins walking as JIN begins to follow her. She turns around to him.

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

Jin, I'd rather do this by myself. OK?

JIN

Ok

He stops and returns to SUN sitting down next to her. We see CLAIRE working her way through the bushes.

EXT. THE BEACH FURTHER UP FROM CAMP

CLAIRE is looking out to see with AARON in a satchel. We can see a tear running down her cheek which she quickly wipes away. Slowly, throughout she makes her way further into the sea as she speaks.

CLAIRE

Charlie Pace, what can I say? You promised me you would be safe, didn't you? Why? Why did you do this? You've left me. I need you but it was your time to leave me, I guess. I don't know what I'm going to do now: without you. There'll be no fun or music or laughter any more: none of it at all. I mean, Aaron doesn't have you any more either: turnip head.

She laughs and then holds AARON so he is facing the sea rather than facing away over her shoulder.

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

Say goodbye to your daddy, Aaron.

She holds AARON'S hands so he makes a waving gesture. She then turns and makes her way back up to the beach. When on the beach, she turns round again and looks out to the sea.

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

I love you, Charlie Heironyus Pace.

She then begins to make her way back up to the camp.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. JACOBS' HOUSE

We see a current day BEN sitting in JACOB'S house with JACOB. They are sat at the table (JACOB in the rocking chair). They both have cups of some sort of drink.

BEN

What shall we do then?

JACOB

Go back to the barracks: they are meeting there. Infiltrate them somehow. Say you're sorry and apologise: I believe that should work.

BEN

What, Jacob? Just apologise?

JACOB

Are you questioning me, Benjamin Peter Linus?

BEN

No! But that wouldn't work, would it?

JACOB

It will! I promise you...

INT. THE DHARMA VAN

We see MINKOWSKI driving the van. He seems to be just driving through the bushes but as he goes we see a sign saying "THE BARRACKS 100 METRES".

MINKOWSKI

Thank god

We see him smile widely and then he goes through some bushes and we see him go onto the barracks land.

MINKOWSKI (CONTN'D)

This is it! Finally...

He exits the DHARMA van and begins walking to one of houses in the barracks.

INT. THE TEMPLE

RICHARD stares at CINDY.

CINDY

Are you not gonna tell me more?

RICHARD

What is it that you want to know, Cindy? What do you really want to gain from asking me all these questions and me give you only parts of the answers.

CINDY

What do you mean you're only giving me parts of the answers?

RICHARD

Because, it is highly impossible to tell you all the answers to this island when I only know a small percentage of the answers.

CINDY

You don't know all of it? But, you said that your ancestors lived here: didn't they pass on the answers to you?

RICHARD

No, they always tried to cover something up from us: something that they had previously done... something they wanted to keep a secret no matter what.

EXT. A BEACH LOOK OUT (FLASHBACK)

We see RICHARD enter a look-out type environment. He is joining STEWART and JULIA. They are laid down on their fronts looking out to the sea and watching the DHARMA people come on to the island. RICHARD then lies down in between them.

RICHARD

What's happened?

STEWART

A few of them have landed on the beach and then a few others seemed to return back to the ship. I believe they are bringing supplies across from there.

RICHARD

Ok. Is there anything we can do stop them?

JULIA

Intercept them on the beach I reckon is the only logical answer.

RICHARD

No, we can't do that.

Then they suddenly hear a loud bang coming from the jungle.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

What the hell was that?

STEWART

I don't know

RICHARD begins to get up. STEWART and JULIA follow his lead.

RICHARD

Let's go

They begin to run into the jungle to go investigate.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

RICHARD, STEWART and JULIA are lurking around the bushes that the source of the explosion came from. They are looking through the bushes to the small crowd of people that are there. There is a large hole in the ground in the middle of where they are stood. JULIA turns to RICHARD

JULIA

They've blown it up with dynamite.

RICHARD

Yeah, but what are they making.

The voices of the people start to become audible.

A MAN

This will be the perfect hatch, Karen.

He turns to a woman: KAREN DEGROOT.

KAREN

Yes perhaps the electromagnetic station: The Swan. What do you think?

A MAN

Ok.

He turns to KAREN and hugs her, kissing her as they pull away from the hug.

KAREN

This is the start of something big isn't it, Gerald. I can just feel it.

GERALD

Me too.

They smile at each other and then we return back to JULIA, STEWART and RICHARD.

STEWART

What's this mean?

They all look worriedly at each other.

RICHARD

I don't know

EXT. THE TEMPLE

CINDY is staring at RICHARD

CINDY

What now?

RICHARD

I have something else for you to see, if you wish?

CINDY

Ok then but first, who were DHARMA?

RICHARD

That's another story, Cindy. You've let enough already.

RICHARD pushes past her and walks over to the door.

CINDY

Is that one of the things what you don't know about?

RICHARD

Cindy, they are a subject that I know a lot about 'cos I experienced everything with them.

RICHARD stares at CINDY waiting for her to come along.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Come on then.

CINDY begins to walk over to him and they exit the temple.

EXT. THE TEMPLE CAMP

They walk out onto the camp which is busy with people but none look at them luckily until they are out and within a safe distance away from the door. The camp is brightly lit by the sun which is beaming down on them. A man then looks over at them.

THE MAN

Richard! Where've you been?

CINDY jumps in.

CINDY

We were just having a walk.

She smiles at him and they begin walking once more- RICHARD taking the lead. They enter the bushes as they begin on their journey.

EXT. THE BEACH

JACK and SAYID are separated from the group who are rebuilding the camp slightly. SAYID looks at JACK seriously.

SAYID

Jack, we need to follow them.

JACK

Yeah, I know Sayid. It's just a matter of where are they?

SAYID

I can understand why you have forgotten after everything but remember, Jack, that they were willing to trade us for directions to the barracks- my guess is that that is where they are: the barracks or at least heading in that direction. We should be able to track them somehow but we do know the way to the barracks, don't we?

JACK

Yeah, I reckon so.

SAYID

When should we set off?

JACK

In the morning

SAYID

Just me and you?

JACK

We may Juliet along as well. She will know her way definitely in case we get lost.

SAYID frowns.

SAYID

Jack, are you sure? Maybe, you should reconsider bringing Juliet with us.

JACK

Sayid, she's coming: that's final.

JACK looks over to the group to look for JULIET.

JACK (CONTN'D)

Juliet!

JULIET looks over and JACK motions his head for her to come over. She arrives.

JULIET

What?

JACK

Me and Sayid are going after Minkowski and the others and we wish you to come along with us.

SAYID looks at JACK.

SAYID

Jack is the one that suggested you come along- not me.

JULIET looks at SAYID and then turns back to JACK.

JULIET

Ok then.

JACK

Sorted then.

JACK looks at SAYID and nods

JACK (CONTN'D)

Tomorrow then. Better go and pack.

JACK and JULIET exit the group and go to their own tents to go pack. SAYID then looks out to the sea. The sun is beginning to set.

SAYID (TO HIMSELF)

It has been a busy day

SAYID then turns and goes to his own tent.

INT. A TENT

We see KATE attending to SAWYER who is lying down. He is staring at KATE and smiling.

KATE

What?

She laughs at him embarrassedly.

SAWYER

You're too good for me.

KATE

I don't think so

She smiles at him.

SAWYER

No, you are. You do this for me but you don't really love me do you? You only put it on. You love the doc really!

KATE

James, don't say that. You're just tired and you don't know what you're talking about.

SAWYER

Kate, I do. I see the way you look at him.

KATE sits up and stares at him.

KATE

Why'd you think I picked you then?

SAWYER

'Cos ya felt sorry for me and the moment was right. You need to be with the doc.

KATE

I do not need to be with Jack, James. I chose you and I will stay with you no matter what you say! Ok?

SAWYER just puts his head back and stares at the ceiling of the tent.

SAWYER

Ok then.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. ON A PLAIN (FLASHBACK)

We see RICHARD and many other hostiles on the plain that overlooks the barracks. They seemed to be armed with weapons such as sharp sticks, bows and arrows and things of the like. RICHARD is at the front and seems to be in charge.

RICHARD

Ok people

They all turn their attention to him.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

So, remember what these people have done to our island! They have destroyed it with their hatches and experiments! So, remember we want to take them down: take away their little village that they have.

He points at the barracks.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Now, come on! Let's take it!

They all begin cheering and charging towards the barracks. As they get closer, an alarm begins to go off. We see a shot of RICHARD running.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Well, at least we know they know we are coming.

He laughs at himself. Everyone continues to run towards the barracks. They then see people emerging from them holding guns. We see STEWART'S face: he looks worried.

STEWART

For god's sake!

They all start to stop as the DHARMA people start to approach them at a fast rate running. They start shooting at them. We see a worried RICHARD'S face.

RICHARD

Duck everyone!

They all get down on to the floor. Then RICHARD realises something.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Shoot your arrows from here people.

People begin to follow his instruction and start shooting the arrows at the DHARMA people. RICHARD looks up and sees that the arrows are beginning to hit them. He gets up off the floor and begins to run at them himself holding up a sharp knife like object. People start to follow him. We see a far away shot of the people running towards them brandishing their weapons. The DHARMA people begin to realise: some run away whereas some stand their ground. We see a close up shot of RICHARD'S face as he stabs a DHARMA man. He smiles.

EXT. IN SOME BUSHES

We see RICHARD and CINDY in some bushes. They are going through them. RICHARD leading. They go through the edge of the bushes to reveal that something.

CINDY

Oh my god

We see the large four-toed foot statue looming above them.

CINDY

Richard, what the hell is that?

RICHARD smiles at her.

RICHARD

It's something the original's built but as you can probably tell it was destroyed.

CINDY

How?

RICHARD

A volcanic eruption that occurred here many thousands of years ago.

CINDY

Why didn't they just rebuild it?

RICHARD

Because something else happened during the volcanic eruption that was now more important to them than anything else ever before.

CINDY

What was it?

RICHARD

That would be going too far to tell you!

RICHARD winks at her.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

Let me hint, the fountain of youth.

CINDY stares confusedly at him.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

We see AL and the DHARMA people walking through the jungle towards the barracks which is where they are heading. They all seem to be tired.

FIRST MAN

Erm... Al, can we please rest?

SECOND MAN

Yes, Al, remember we have been doing this all day now!

AL turns around to them.

AL

Sebastian and Paul, will you stop moaning, please?

SEBASTIAN (FIRST MAN)

Ok then.

AL

It's only about half an hour away anyway!

PAUL (SECOND MAN)

Really

AL

Yes!

AL turns around once more. SEBASTIAN and PAUL turn to each other. SEBASTIAN mouths "Thank God" and PAUL smirks.

INT. A TENT ON THE BEACH

JACK is packing his stuff when JULIET pokes her head into the opening at the front of the tent.

JULIET

Hey, is it ok if I come in?

JACK

Yeah of course

JACK smiles at her as he stops packing. JULIET enters and sits down next to him. She holds his hand and smiles widely at him.

JULIET

You know, I don't have to come on this expedition of yours if Sayid doesn't want me to.

JACK

You're coming. I want you to come so you are. Is that ok?

JULIET

Yeah that's fine. I just thought... you know with Sayid and everything.

JACK

Don't listen to him.

JACK goes in closer to her and kisses her on the forehead.

JACK (CONTN'D)

You did good here: I never got chance to tell you that.

JULIET

Thanks. Erm... I was wondering something else...

JACK

What?

JULIET

Well my tent isn't the best of tents, I mean it isn't very secure and the wind gets in it really easily and I was wondering whether...

JACK cuts in

JACK

You can sleep in here with me?

JULIET nods at him.

JULIET

Yeah, is that ok?

JACK

Yeah, I'm honoured to have you.

JULIET

Ok then

She kisses him on the lips.

JULIET (CONTN'D)

I'll make you a nice sandwich tomorrow before we go. Ok?

JACK

Ok

He smiles widely at her as she exits from the tent to go get her stuff. JACK then continues packing once more.

EXT. FURTHER UP THE BEACH

We see HURLEY looking out to the sea that is dark now. He is just looking out silently. He then begins to speak unexpectedly.

HURLEY

Hey, dude. Charlie, I know I didn't really like show any sadness for your death or out like that but it's just that I had too much on my hands and like you know I had to comfort everyone like I do. I tell you, I'll be lost without you.

He laughs at himself.

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

I will honestly. There'll be no one to play music for us any more: I mean, I hopeless at playing guitar not that I would play your guitar 'cos that is completely disrespectful to you and all like that. You know, Desmond didn't mean to predict your multiple deaths like he did: it's not his fault so don't blame him. He'd saved you so many times already like and I mean, I don't know what happened down there really but I'm sure you died like a hero like Superman, you know. Well, I better get back 'cos like you know what they're all like.

HURLEY turns and begins to make his way back up the beach. Looking back one last time.

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

See you, dude.

EXT. A SMALL MAKE-SHIFT CAMP IN THE JUNGLE

We see LOCKE and DESMOND sat around a small fire that it is in a clearing. They are sat on the floor, on either side of the fire facing each other. There seems an evident divide and awkwardness between them.

DESMOND

What do you think I'll be able to do in this new hatch of yours then?

LOCKE

Do you really want to know?

DESMOND

Yes

LOCKE

There are some computers there and satellites: I believe that you might be able to alter the frequency and access the outside world- I know how much you want to get off this island even though I don't.

DESMOND

Why don't you want to get off this hell-hole, John?

LOCKE

Because it has healed me Desmond! Why would I want to leave the place where I was able to walk again? You don't know what it's like not to be able to walk- you're unable to do most things! It's worse than prison.

DESMOND

I don't know... prison's pretty bad!

LOCKE

You were in prison?

DESMOND looks suddenly reluctant to answer.

DESMOND

Yeah... military prison but I don't want to talk about it.

LOCKE

Ok...

EXT. NEXT TO THE LARGE LEG STATUE

CINDY and RICHARD are sat around a small fire (similar to DESMOND and LOCKE). CINDY is staring at RICHARD.

RICHARD

Why are you staring at me, Cindy?

CINDY

I'm trying to figure you out. You're difficult though- you keep your inner feelings hidden deep within along with the answers.

RICHARD

Yes... I know I do and trust me, if all you're doing is staring at me- it will take you many a year to work me out.

INT. JACOB'S HOUSE (FLASHBACK)

RICHARD is stood in the house by himself looking about the house.

RICHARD

Jacob! Jacob! Come out.

VOICE (JACOB)

Why should I?

RICHARD

Because, I need to speak to you.

Human form, JACOB appears out of the corner of the room.

JACOB

About what?

RICHARD

Our next plan of action

JACOB

Yes, you all did very well during the fight with them.

JACOB sits down in his rocking chair.

RICHARD

Thank you.

JACOB

You will soon meet the Benjamin Linus I have previously mentioned to you. You will begin to negotiate with him about the possibility of him joining us. You will pretend like you don't know who he is.

RICHARD

What? He is one of the DHARMA isn't he?

JACOB

Yes but his heart doesn't lie with them: he wants to escape! Negotiate as this will be better for us in the long run- he will cause the Purge.

RICHARD

The purge?

JACOB

Yes, The Purge... the demise of DHARMA.

RICHARD suddenly raises his eyebrows

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE JUNGLE (FLASHBACK)

RICHARD is running through the jungle when suddenly he bumps into a boy (BEN) (It is the same scene as we see in "The Man Behind The Curtain" but instead from RICHARD'S point of view). The boy looks at him. The boy then begins to back away.

RICHARD

Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hey Hey! Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you! Wait! Are you lost? Wait!

THE BOY

Are you one of them?

RICHARD

One of who?

THE BOY

A hostile

RICHARD

Do you even know what that word means? What's your name?

THE BOY

Ben

RICHARD

Ben, do you wanna tell me what you're doing in the middle of the jungle all by yourself?

BEN

I left home and I'm looking for my Mum

RICHARD

You think she's out here?

BEN

You wouldn't believe me

RICHARD

Try me

BEN

She's dead

RICHARD

She die here? On the island?

BEN

No, when I was a baby.

RICHARD

You see her Ben? Out here in the jungle?

BEN

She talked to me

RICHARD

What did she say?

BEN

That I couldn't come with her. She said it wasn't time yet.

RICHARD

You should go home, Ben. Your people will be looking for you.

BEN

I don't want to go back there. I hate it there. Take me with you.

RICHARD

Maybe that can happen. Maybe, if that's what you really want, Ben. I want you to think about that, Ben. You're gonna have to be very very patient.

INT. JACOB'S HOUSE

RICHARD bursts into JACOB'S house.

RICHARD

Jacob! Jacob! I've met him!

JACOB

I know and he seems intrigued doesn't he?

RICHARD

Yes

RICHARD smiles as does JACOB.

EXT. CAMP NEAR THE STATUE

CINDY looks at RICHARD.

CINDY

The fountain of youth?

RICHARD

I'll leave you to ponder that thought. Now sleep- there is more in the morning.

RICHARD lays down on the floor and closes his eyes. CINDY does the same.

EXT. OUTSIDE A BARRACKS HOUSE

MINKOWSKI is sat on one of the steps of one of the houses in the barracks. We see him smile widely as we see the other DHARMA people coming to join him. He gets up off his step and begins to limp towards them.

MINKOWSKI

Alright lads. You've made it!

He hugs AL who is first to greet him.

AL

Yep

Then we see MINKOWSKI give an evil smile.

LOST


End file.
